DnDWiki:DnD:Categories
This is a hand-made tree of (hopefully) all D&D Wikia categories. Please update it when creating a new category. For the generated alphabetically sorted list of all categories please see . D&D Wikia * Category:!Categories - for hosting root categories * Category:D&D Wikia - main technical pages ** Category:Articles lacking sources ** Category:D&D Wikia disambiguations - for disambiguations ** Category:D&D Wikia help pages - for help pages ** Category:D&D Wikia policies and guidelines - for policies and guidelines ** Category:D&D Wikia stubs - for stubs ** Category:Templates * Category:Images ** Category:Pages needing cleanup ** Category:Book thumbnails - small pictures of book covers ** Category:GFDL images - images distributed under GNU FDL ** Category:GPL images - images distributed under GNU GPL ** Category:Public domain images - drawn by contributors or taken from PD sources ** Category:Small logos - tiny logos of companies and products ** Category:Motivational posters * Category:SRD - for not mutable SRD text * Category:TSRWotC - articles based on material by TSR or WotC Real world things * Category:Companies - mostly for publishers * Category:Writers - for people making books and atricles Published material * Category:Published material ** Category:Books - for all books *** Category:Adventures - official adventures and modules **** Category:Dungeon Crawl Classics Adventures‎ **** Category:Low level adventures - for levels 1-7 **** Category:Mid level adventures - for levels 8-14 **** Category:High level adventures - for levels 15-20 **** Category:Epic level adventures - for levels higher than 21 **** Category:Adventures by rules edition ***** Category:AD&D adventures *** Category:Books by rules edition **** Category:Adventures by rules edition ***** Category:AD&D adventures **** Category:AD&D books **** Category:D&D 3.0 books **** Category:D&D 3.5 books *** Category:Books by publisher **** Category:Books by Goodman Games ***** Category:Dungeon Crawl Classics Adventures‎ **** Category:Books by Green Ronin Publishing - for Green Ronin Publishing books **** Category:Books by Malhavoc Press - for Malhavoc Press books **** Category:Books by Necromancer Games - for Necromancer Games books **** Category:Books by Sword & Sorcery - for Sword & Sorcery books **** Category:Books by TSR - for TSR, Inc. books **** Category:Books by Wizards of the Coast - for Wizards of the Coast books *** Category:Books by setting **** Category:Eberron books - for books about Eberron **** Category:Greyhawk books - for books about Greyhawk *** Category:Book thumbnails - for images *** Category:Books by year **** Category:Books published in 1985 **** Category:Books published in 1992 **** Category:Books published in 1994 **** Category:Books published in 1995 **** Category:Books published in 2000 **** Category:Books published in 2001 **** Category:Books published in 2003 **** Category:Books published in 2004 **** Category:Books published in 2005 **** Category:Books published in 2006 **** Category:Books published in 2007 **** Category:Books published in 2008 *** Category:Books with unknown authors - should be empty in the ideal case ** Category:Campaign settings - for sub-categories see below **Category:Lists of D&D articles from other wikis ** Category:Magazines - for journals and magazines *** Category:Articles - for articles in magazines and series of articles **** Category:Dungeon articles - for articles form the Dungeon magazine *** Category:Dragon Magazine - for issues of the Dragon Magazine ** Category:Miniatures *** Category:Miniatures by alignment **** Category:Chaotic Evil (miniature) **** Category:Evil (miniature) **** Category:Good (miniature) **** Category:Unaligned (miniature) *** Category:Miniatures by rarity **** Category:Common (miniature) **** Category:Rare (miniature) **** Category:Uncommon (miniature) **** Category:Visible (miniature) *** Category:Miniatures by size **** Category:Large (miniature) **** Category:Medium (miniature) **** Category:Small (miniature) *** Category:Miniatures by type **** Category:Artillery (miniature) **** Category:Brute (miniature) **** Category:Controller (miniature) **** Category:Lurker (miniature) **** Category:Skirmisher (miniature) **** Category:Soldier (miniature) Gaming terms * Category:Role-playing game terms - for general terms ** Category:Game mechanics *** Category:Abilities *** Category:Bonus types *** Category:Character classes **** Category:Base classes ***** Category:SRD base classes **** Category:Prestige classes ***** Category:SRD prestige classes **** Category:Epic character classes ***** Category:Epic base classes ****** Category:SRD epic base classes ***** Category:Epic prestige classes ****** Category:SRD epic prestige classes *** Category:Feats **** Category:General feats **** Category:Item Creation feats **** Category:Metamagic feats *** Category:Modifiers *** Category:Size *** Category:Skills *** Category:Special materials *** Category:Variant rules ** Category:Player types In-game terms * Category:Game world information ** Category:Campaign settings *** Category:Al-Qadim - for Al-Qadim material **** Category:Al-Qadim creatures **** Category:Al-Qadim deities **** Category:Al-Qadim locations *** Category:Arcana - for Arcana material *** Category:Birthright - for Birthright material **** Category:Birthright locations *** Category:Blackmoor - for Blackmoor material *** Category:Council of Wyrms - for Council of Wyrms material *** Category:Dark Sun - for Dark Sun material *** Category:Domains of Divinity - for Domains of Divinity material **** Category:Geography (DOD) ***** Category:Continents (DOD) ***** Category:Mountains (DOD) **** Category:History (DOD) **** Category:Languages (DOD) ***** Category:Elven (DOD) ****** Category:Word Groups (DOD Elven) *** Category:Dragonlance - for Dragonlance material *** Category:Eberron - for Eberron material *** Category:Forgotten Realms - for Forgotten Realms material ****Category:Forgotten Realms characters **** Category:Forgotten Realms creatures ***** Category:Al-Qadim creatures ****Category:Forgotten Realms deities ***** Category:Al-Qadim deities ****Category:Forgotten Realms events **** Category:Forgotten Realms locations ***** Category:Al-Qadim locations *** Category:Greyhawk - for Greyhawk material ****Category:Greyhawk books - for more details see above ****Category:Greyhawk characters ****Category:Greyhawk creatures ****Category:Greyhawk deities - many, but not all Greyhawk deities are also considered core deities ****Category:Greyhawk events ****Category:Greyhawk locations ***** Category:Living Greyhawk Regions ****Category:Greyhawk organizations *** Category:Jakandor - for Jakandor material *** Category:Kerell - for Kerell material *** Category:Lankhmar - for Lankhmar material *** Category:Mystara - for Mystara material *** Category:Pelinore - for Pelinore material *** Category:Planescape - for Planescape material **** Category:Planescape characters **** Category:Planescape locations ***** Category:Planes ****** Category:Inner Planes ****** Category:Outer Planes **** Category:Planescape organizations *** Category:Ravenloft - for Ravenloft material **** Category:Ravenloft characters *** Category:Rokugan - for Rokugan material *** Category:Spelljammer - for Spelljammer material **** Category:Spelljammer ships ** Category:Characters *** Category:Forgotten Realms characters *** Category:Greyhawk characters **** Category:Planescape characters *** Category:Ravenloft characters ** Category:Creatures *** Category:Creatures by campaign setting **** Category:Al-Qadim creatures **** Category:Eberron creatures **** Category:Forgotten Realms creatures **** Category:Greyhawk creatures *** Category:Creatures by type **** Category:Aberrations **** Category:Animals **** Category:Constructs **** Category:Dragons **** Category:Elementals **** Category:Fey **** Category:Giants **** Category:Humanoids ***** Category:Standard races **** Category:Magical beasts **** Category:Monstrous humanoids **** Category:Oozes **** Category:Outsiders ***** Category:Fiends ****** Category:Demons ******* Category:Demon lords ****** Category:Devils **** Category:Plants **** Category:Undead **** Category:Vermin *** Category:Creatures from folklore and mythology *** Category:Extraplanar creatures **** Category:Elementals **** Category:Outsiders ***** Category:Demons ****** Category:Demon lords ***** Category:Devils ****** Category:Archdevils *** Category:Miniatures - for individual creatures represented by miniatures; sub-categories see above *** Category:Races **** Category:Standard races - for races from SRD * Category:Deities ** Category:Al-Qadim deities ** Category:Archdevils ** Category:Demon lords ** Category:Forgotten Realms deities *** Category:Al-Qadim deities ** Category:Greyhawk deities ** Category:Events ** Category:Forgotten Realms events ** Category:Greyhawk events ** Category:Items *** Category:Equipment **** Category:Armor **** Category:Transports ***** Category:Spelljammer ships **** Category:Weapons *** Category:Magic items **** Category:Spelljammer ships *** Category:Money *** Category:Special materials ** Category:Languages ** Category:Languages (DOD) *** Category:Elven (DOD) **** Category:Word Groups (DOD Elven) ** Category:Locations *** Category:Al-Qadim locations *** Category:Birthright locations *** Category:Forgotten Realms locations **** Category:Al-Qadim locations *** Category:Geography (DOD) **** Category:Continents (DOD) **** Category:Mountains (DOD) *** Category:Greyhawk locations **** Category:Living Greyhawk Regions *** Category:Planes **** Category:Inner Planes **** Category:Outer Planes *** Category:Planescape locations **** Category:Planes ** Category:Organizations ** Category:Greyhawk organizations ** Category:Planescape organizations ** Category:Psionics ** Category:Spells Other categories-related links * * * * * * * * Category:D&D Wikia